The present invention is in the technical field of data communications. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of wired and wireless data communication systems. The data communication systems, other than wireless, are considered as the wired data communication systems.
Information is a knowledge (facts) provided or learned about something or someone. Information presumes a transfer (communication) of knowledge from a holder of information to a consumer. The holder and consumer are often separated by some media. In order to share the information, the holder and consumer must use some means of communication. Simple hand signals or verbal conversation become useless communication means, when a distance between the holder and consumer increases and the communication media becomes more complex. In such a case, the process of data sharing is called a telecommunication, the holder of information becomes a sender agent, and a consumer of information becomes a recipient agent. Also the means of communications for the case of telecommunication are much more complex. A process of sharing information using the telecommunication means (system) is called transmission. Voice, sound, image represent the complex information (data), and they are considered as examples of data objects. The process of sharing of a particular data object is considered a data object transmission. The data object transformation is a necessary process to prepare the data object for transmission over the telecommunication media. The process of data object transformation involves plural steps executed by a telecommunication system. Every step of data object transformation is implemented in a block. Blocks are connected in series providing a data object transformation flow. Every block implements a particular data object transformation algorithm, and its efficiency of transformation is characterized by a particular parameter. Traditionally, data transformation blocks are designed by different parties that do not interact while designing their blocks. For example, designers of MPEG 4 coder do not interact with designers of channel coder. Every block has a specification on type of input and output data. Also, the specification includes a list data transformation parameters that can be changed by user. Conventional telecommunication systems, implementing above approach, have reached limits in efficiency of data transmission.